


Alright

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-17
Updated: 2009-12-17
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: It was the image of George's face as he told him that even if things were better now, he still wasn't ready to go back and create new inventions that had put the heavy weight on Ron's chest.





	Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Ron found himself in a dirty, almost forgotten corner of the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes magically enlarged storage room.  

He was trying to find the remaining Halloween themed firework boxes. There still wasn't any new production after they'd closed the shop during the war, so they'd have to make do with that was left from previous years.

The image of George's face bobbed in his head.  

That's why he felt down.  Because George had mentioned to him that even if things were better now, he still wasn't ready to go back and create new inventions.  

That's what  had put the heavy weight in his chest.

Ron tried to ignore it all, deciding to do all the work without magic, knowing the physical work and the solitude of it would help him release some of the renewed pain. He found that the tightness on his heart eased a little if he focused on the way his muscles moved.

It was the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year, and he was going to go meet Hermione. Before he did, he knew he had to find a way to deal with the way he was feeling. Otherwise, Hermione would take one look at him and know something was wrong and insist they talk about it... only he knew that once she was back in her room at Hogwarts, when their day was over, she'd worry for him and fight her own sadness. 

He didn't want to do that to her, to ruin their reunion that way, so he'd have to find a valve to let it out somehow.

The door to the storeroom creaked as it opened, revealing a bushy-haired head. “Ron? Are you there?”

The sadness he had been feeling now mixed with the guilt of knowing it was too late to save her from his grief. He put the fireworks he had been holding on the floor and straightened up, waiting for her to find him.

“George told me you were back here.” She walked slowly through the piling boxes, looking for him. “I couldn't wait. I thought I'd surprise you, maybe go and... oh, there you are!”

Seeing her smile dissolved all the resolve he'd had of sparing her from his sorrow. 

He thought of all the times she'd told him that he had to talk to her, tell her what worried him, for that was what couples did: keep things balanced by learning to lean on each other.

He saw her eyes change as she looked at him, just before he hugged her close to him. 

He held to her, taking in her smell and comforting presence. Suddenly his heart felt light in the certainty that she was right, sharing the weight with her made things easier to go through.

“I need you,” he whispered.

“I'm here,” she replied, clinging to him. “Tell me what's on your mind.”

Yes, she was there. He would be there for her when she needed him, too. 

It would all be alright.

* * *

thanks to pili, again ;)


End file.
